


Pen In Hand

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes has many outlets. Watson has fewer. Written for JWP #30 over on Watson's Woes.





	Pen In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: And back to fairly pointless fluff. A blink-and-you'll miss it reference to several canon cases. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: The Only Thing That Soothes. Feature a comfort activity, food, or animal in today's work.

For a man who claims a singular interest – crime – and a regulated, well-ordered brain devoid of anything other than what might help his pursuit of criminals, Holmes has a plethora of interests. He claims chemistry is merely an extension of his primary pursuit, a tool that he uses to detect evidence and reveal criminals. And so it is, but it is a well-enjoyed hobby, too, one he turns to when the work is slow and cases are thin. He has other comforts, too, ones that are far harder to ‘excuse’ as an extension of his work: his researches in linguistics, medieval history, and art. And the only thing criminal about his violin would be if he ever gave it up.  
  
Holmes has many such pastimes, various escapes for his ever-busy, ever-curious mind, curbs upon his darker moods. I have far fewer, but I am a simpler man than he. My medical journals provide both education and occasional entertainment. My yellow-backed popular novels are a more consistent refuge, if prone to derision. But sometimes, like tonight, the best comfort and distraction I can provide myself requires nothing more than a good supply of foolscap, a well-stocked inkwell, and a reliable pen.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 30, 2018.


End file.
